It wasn't
by Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl
Summary: He knew it, and he knew that it was a lie. But how could he not believe that?


**Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time, then at least six episodes of the next season would start with a scene of Gold and Belle waking up on Gold's bed. **

Regina grinned with the feeling of victory, of success, of being the winner. She had waited too long for this moment to finally happen. She was going to get what she wanted at last.

Mr. Gold (or Rumpelstiltskin) looked with horror, at those lifeless blue eyes. "Belle?" He asked in disbelief. "But... but how? You were with..."

Regina stood from her chair and stepped closer to Gold. "With me?" She finished Gold's sentence with a cold grin on her face. She was actually enjoying that. Gold glared at her, his eyes darkened with the desire of revenge for this cruel joke.

"Did you really think that I was such a foolish person? Did you really think that I would leave her in that mental ward? Did you really think that I would leave you to have your happy ending?" She spitted each word as if they were venom, raising her eyebrow and smiling cruelly. Enjoying that feeling of control; that feeling that was so overwhelming.

She smirked at Gold "Haven't you started suspecting that Belle wasn't Belle? Haven't you felt that the kisses weren't the same? That she wasn't a good soul anymore?" She asked. Gold started to walk near the poor girl that leaned on the floor. He kneeled beside her and gently touched her cheek. "Belle..." He muttered fearfully. The girl looked at him and tried to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You want her back?" Regina asked. Gold stood up and glared at Regina with a murderous look. She grinned viciously and laughed.

"Give her to me!" He demanded, now stepping closer to Regina. "I will, I will, Rumpel," She looked at her feet, faking regret. Then she looked at Gold, with a evil grin on her face. "For a price," She said, so softly that Gold thought that she hadn't say a thing.

"Your dagger, for your love," She offered. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in disbelief. "Look at you Regina!" He pointed at her, a mad smile on his face. His rational mind was long gone. "Look at what the loss of your love has done to you!" He stepped closer and closer to Regina. "You might act as if you were happy, but you're as empty as everyone you had ripped their heart out" He said huskily. He pulled of his dagger, from his intern jacket's pocket and handed it to Regina. "When people comes shouting for your head, you will regret it" He added.

Regina thought about Gold's words for a moment. "Did you enjoy your time with the siren?" She asked, as she took the dagger from Gold's hands.

Gold almost lost the few control he had at that comment. All this time he had been fooled for this woman and that siren! The siren had been pretending to be Belle. But deep in his soul, he knew that the woman he kissed and called Belle, wasn't his Belle.

"Kill her" Regina said. Gold looked at the dagger and saw the trickle of blood on the blade.

Regina stepped closer to Gold, and gave him the dagger. "With this, please"

He didn't have any other option. He stepped closer to Belle, kneeled at her side and whispered something in her ear. Belle looked at him in disbelieving eyes and waited for him to proceed.

Regina watched with joy when Gold buried the dagger in his love's heart. But what she didn't see was that – after that – Belle grabbed the knife and buried it deep in Rumpelstiltskin's heart, before her head hit the floor. She was smiling. Seconds later, Rumpelstiltskin fell too. When Regina saw that, he smiled a bit, triumphantly.

The curse now would be Regina's, not his, nor Belle's. It would be Regina's curse and only hers.

"And in the end, all what you'll have will be a lost love, bitter words and a dagger with your name on it" Gold whispered as he looked at Belle.

He could hear Regina's shout. But he didn't care. He tried to touch Belle but he was very weak to do it. So he just grabbed her finger and then, he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note: Ok... I'm without words... I write this at 4 A.M and of course, I had my lovely beta to look it first. So what do you think?**


End file.
